


Just a moment

by SPWShiroChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 05, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPWShiroChan/pseuds/SPWShiroChan
Summary: L’impala era parcheggiata da più di un ora sul ciglio della strada e l’angelo era rimasto silenzioso ad ascoltare i respiri del cacciatore.Dean tamburellò le dita sul volante una, due, tre volte poi lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro stanco di pensare.“Ah, finalmente il giorno tanto atteso è arrivato…”





	Just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Salve (❁´◡`❁)  
> Timeline: Quinta Stagione  
> Conteggio caratteri: 10.633  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi non sono di mia prioprietà (sfortunatamente ç_ç) ma sono stati creati da Eric Kripke quindi tutto il merito va a lui.  
> Note: la storia più o meno si pone quando Dean vuole dire di Sì a Michele, ma qui non lo fa notare a nessuno (come invece accade nella serie) e decide di fare un “ultimo” viaggetto (e non se ne va da Lisa) con il suo Castiellino, per schiarirsi le idee! u.u
> 
> Buona lettura! (。^ω^。)

L’impala era parcheggiata da più di un ora sul ciglio della strada e l’angelo era rimasto silenzioso ad ascoltare i respiri del cacciatore.  
Dean tamburellò le dita sul volante una, due, tre volte poi lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro stanco di pensare.  
Era stanco di essere colui che aveva spezzato il primo sigillo, stanco dell'apocalisse, di Lucifero, di Michele, dei demoni, degli angeli, di tentare di trovare una scusa per andare avanti.  
Era stanco, stanco di tutto.  
Era quasi ridicolo il fatto che volesse tornare alla sua vita precedente, quando era un semplice cacciatore, come i primi anni, e non con questa spada di Damocle che aveva sul capo.  
Gli sembrava di camminare sul bordo di un precipizio e credeva che niente e nessuno lo avrebbe salvato dalla caduta nell’oblio più profondo.  
Ma aveva deciso.  
Dentro di sé aveva deciso da tempo.  
“Ah, finalmente il giorno tanto atteso è arrivato…”

Fermò il movimento delle dita e chiuse gli occhi.  
–Cas…Ti va di farlo con me?- disse improvvisamente, rompendo il silenzio.  
Castiel si voltò, confuso come sempre: non aveva ancora compreso completamente gli umani ed i loro modi di dire, ma soprattutto gli era particolarmente difficile leggere e capire Lui.  
-…Non credo di…capire- asserì dispiaciuto.  
-Non sono fatto per questo genere di cose….ma oggi io…- chiuse gli occhi e inspirò l’aria della sua adorata impala: l’unica donna che non avrebbe mai lasciato.  
Dean raddrizzò la schiena, aprì la portiera della macchina e uscì all’esterno. Si poggiò sul cofano, portando i palmi sul freddo metallo, lasciando viaggiare i suoi occhi a fissare le stelle nascoste dalle dense nuvole.  
“Pioverà?”  
Alle sue spalle l’angelo lo imitò e lo raggiunse.  
Il cacciatore incrociò il suo sguardo –Voglio che mi prometti una cosa-  
-Di che si tratta?-  
-Resta con me fino alla fine- disse veloce, contemplando quegli occhi che gli erano piaciuti fin dall’inizio, per l’innocenza e la purezza con cui lo guardavano sempre, facendolo sentire tranquillo e pulito, lui che era sporco fino al midollo.  
Castiel chinò il capo, ancora perplesso, si spostò davanti a lui, poggiò il palmo della mano sul suo petto e gli sorrise dolcemente –Ti prometto che ti renderò felice per il resto della tua vita, Dean Winchester-  
Dean sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, la prima goccia di pioggia gli colpì il volto, scivolando lenta sulla sua guancia.  
Spostò la sua mano destra sul petto, afferrando quella dell’angelo e stringendola, e la sinistra dietro la sua nuca, avvicinandolo e facendo cozzare leggermente le loro fronti.  
“Avrei dovuto farlo da molto tempo…come sono pietoso…come mi posso permettere di sporcarlo?”  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente, catturando quelle labbra carnose che aveva desiderato dal loro primo incontro.  
“Eppure lo desidero così tanto…”  
Lo spinse delicatamente verso di lui, approfondendo il bacio e facendogli schiudere dolcemente la bocca. La sua lingua calda incontrò quella incerta di Castiel e il suo sapore lo inondò improvvisamente, mandandolo completamente in tilt.  
“Ti prego perdonami…”  
Si staccò dalle sue labbra e incrociò il suo sguardo. In quegli occhi vedeva condensata una montagna di sentimenti ed emozioni: estasi, confusione, eccitazione, gioia, dolore, tutte che combattevano dentro di lui, mescolandosi e confondendosi.  
-Andiamo in macchina- disse deciso il cacciatore, afferrandolo per un braccio e camminando fino alla portiera.  
Castiel si stese, poggiò i gomiti dietro di sé e fissò perplesso Dean che si avvicinò lentamente, catturando di nuovo le sue labbra e trasportandolo nuovamente nei meandri del piacere. Dean sfilò rapido la cravatta, dopo aver allargato il nodo, e infilò la mano nella camicia, toccando la pelle liscia e perfetta del petto di Castiel.  
Studiando attentamente con le dita ogni più piccolo movimento che avevano i suoi muscoli.  
Dean sentiva la sua eccitazione premere dolorosa sul jeans alla ricerca di attenzioni e appagamento. Raddrizzò il busto e iniziò a slacciare, uno ad uno, tutti i bottoni della camicia.  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Castiel lo stava fissando, cercando di capire ogni suo movimento, come un alunno segue attentamente il professore di matematica che sta spiegando una nuova formula sulla lavagna. Spostò la mano sotto il mento e lo costrinse a guardarlo –Non vuoi?- domandò, incerto, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto richiamare tutte le sue forze per trattenere il desiderio che aveva di lui.  
–Non credo di sapere il giusto comportamento che devo adottare…Io…Non credo di esserne capace- confessò, dispiaciuto.  
Dean sorrise, divertito –Non ti devi preoccupare…ti faccio vedere io…togliti la parte superiore dei vestiti- spiegò, spostando le mani sulla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e facendo scorrere la lampo –Io penso a questi-  
Spostò il corpo all’indietro e sfilò con un movimento deciso i suoi pantaloni.  
Rimase qualche attimo a fissare ogni centimetro di pelle, per riuscire a macchiarli a fuoco nella sua mente così da non dimenticarli.  
-Sei perfetto…- disse in un soffiò, chinandosi su di lui e catturandogli le labbra.  
Toccò con desiderio il suo petto liscio, scendendo lentamente sul ventre piatto e poggiando la mano sull’eccitazione pulsante nei suoi boxer.  
Fece scorrere le labbra su tutto il suo corpo: gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio e leccò il collo, scese lento, lasciandogli baci sulla pelle bollente, catturò tra le labbra il suo capezzolo, mordendolo e leccandolo, e afferrò saldo la sua passione, iniziando a muovere ritmicamente la mano.  
Castiel tirò la testa all’indietro e afferrò i capelli corti di Dean –E’…è strano…- sospirò tra i gemiti.  
Dean si portò due dita alla bocca e poi le infilò lentamente nella sua stretta apertura. I muscoli dell’angelo si contrassero improvvisamente e lui raddrizzò con uno scatto rapido il busto, guardandolo sorpreso.  
-Cosa…?-  
I loro sguardi rimasero fissi uno nell’altro mentre i movimenti del cacciatore si accentuavano; le guance di Castiel si colorarono di rosso e il suo petto iniziò ad abbassarsi ed alzarsi in un ritmo serrato.   
Nell’intero abitacolo, rimbombavano flebili i mugolii dell’angelo.  
-Non…non girarle così…ral…rallenta- ansimò, portandosi una mano davanti al volto e chiudendo gli occhi.  
-Cas…Sei diventato così scivoloso…-  
Dean raddrizzò la sua schiena, estraendo lentamente le dita, si sbottonò il jeans e fece scendere la lampo con movimenti frettolosi. Abbassò sulle cosce sia i pantaloni che la mutanda, lasciando finalmente libera la sua erezione, calda e pulsante.  
-Sono già al limite…- gli aprì leggermente le gambe, si poggiò sull’apertura e iniziò a spingere -…scusami-  
Il calore lo invase, sentì tutti i muscoli tendersi e la voglia di cominciare a muoversi lo travolse come una secchiata d’acqua gelida. Si morse forte il labbro e si trattenne: non voleva fargli male e sapeva che, dopo quella poca preparazione, Castiel avrebbe provato soprattutto bruciore.  
Riprese il massaggio sulla sua erezione e quando sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, iniziò lentamente a muoversi dentro di lui. Castiel gemeva dal dolore e dal piacere in contemporanea, poi, quando la sua mano riprese il massaggio, divenne solo piacere, e non riuscì più a trattenersi.  
-Cas…ti piace?- disse –Spero che ti piaccia perché…mi dispiace ammetterlo, ma a me piace da morire- concluse, respirando affannato e accentuando il movimento del bacino.  
La mano di Castiel si poggiò sul suo volto imperlato di sudore e incrociò il suo sguardo –Dici…davvero?-  
Dean sorrise –Dimmi se ti piace…- ripeté, mentre il martellare del suo cuore sovrastava qualunque altro rumore esterno.  
Castiel lo trasse verso le sue labbra e gli strinse i capelli –Mi piace da…morire-  
Mentre il cielo si scatenava in tutta la sua forza, Castiel cominciò a gemere forte e ad urlare nella sua bocca, travolto da una passione sconosciuta.  
Un gemito salì prepotente alle labbra di Dean e il loro piacere esplose contemporaneamente, con una violenza inarrestabile.  
Dean crollò sul suo angelo, stremato, sudato ma estremamente felice. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase ad ascoltare ammaliato il respiro accelerato di Castiel e il dolce suono del suo battito, che stava rallentando la corsa forsennata che aveva intrapreso qualche minuto prima.

\- ## -

“Alla fine non ho potuto fare a meno di cercare il suo calore…Ti vorrei fare così tante promesse ma invece…”  
Dean rimase tutto il tempo a contemplare il volto tranquillo di Castiel con un dolce sorriso, velato di tristezza, sulle labbra. Si sistemò i jeans e aprì piano la portiera.  
-Cas...prendo un po’ d’aria…-  
Castiel aprì debole i suoi meravigliosi occhi blu e lo guardò perplesso –D’accordo- inspiegabilmente, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, appannandogli la vista –Quando torni...io…io ti renderò felice…- chiuse gli occhi mentre gocce, roventi come le fiamme, scendevano copiose sulle sue guance –Quindi non ti devi più preoccupare…-  
Dean si voltò ed un sorriso carico di sofferenza gli si stampò sulle labbra, gli diede un bacio, lento, silenzioso.  
–Castiel…Grazie-

Uscii poco dopo anche lui e cercò con lo sguardo la figura di Dean.  
La foresta, al lato della strada dove era stata parcheggiata frettolosamente l’Impala, era troppo fitta e la pioggia cadeva troppo velocemente perché riuscisse ad avere una visuale migliore del suo interno.  
I suoi movimenti divennero incerti sulla terra fangosa e una sconosciuta stretta allo stomaco lo portò a muovere velocemente i suoi occhi e la sua testa in tutte le direzioni, per riuscire a vedere anche un solo minuscolo segno della direzione che Dean aveva preso.  
Non riusciva a vederlo.  
Non riusciva a scorgerlo da nessuna parte.  
Un dolore gli trafisse il petto, si chinò sulle ginocchia e strinse con forza i capelli; la pioggia cadeva veloce e fitta nascondendo quelle lacrime amare che scorrevano dai suoi occhi.  
“Ho sempre saputo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato e mi sono sempre chiesto cosa avrei fatto…”  
Si lasciò cadere all’indietro, incurante del fango e poggiò la schiena sulla _sua_ Impala.  
Una potente luce bianca inondò la foresta vicino e Castiel sapeva che non era stato un lampo a provocarla.  
Si coprì il volto con le mani e urlò con quanto fiato avesse in gola.  
-Lo amo! Lo amo così tanto! Non posso farcela! Ti prego, io non...Dean...torna da me... Torna da me…-

**Author's Note:**

> (ri)Salve (❁´◡`❁)  
> Non voglio tediarvi più del dovuto e spero che questa One Shot vi sia piaciuta :D  
> Ringrazio chiunque se ne imbatterà per caso un giorno e perderà il suo tempo (prezioso) a leggerla (e recensirla, magari) ^^
> 
> SPW :3


End file.
